Blood On The Sands
by DarkestLore
Summary: An encounter between a Human and a Orc leads to conflict on the sands of Stranglethorn and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was blazing high in the sky over the jungles of Stranglethorn as the lone human fought his way through the web of vines and underbrush. A wandering sellsword, the man named Alpheric had been hired by the locals in Booty Bay to put down a few pirates sighted in the nearby beaches. Not one to pass the offer of gold in exchange for a little blood spilt, he had taken the offer without a second thought, that was until he experienced the oppresive heat and natural dangers that Stanglethorn had to offer.

"Light help me, if I make it out of this, my next job will be in Northrend," Alpheric grunted to himself, as he chopped at the vines impeding his way with his shortsword. With a sigh of relief the sea of green suddenly gave way and before him stood a wide streach of beach, with the churning waters of the sea lapping at its shores.

The hot sand crunching under his hardened leather boots as he stepped out from the shade of the trees, Alpheric gazed to either side of the long streach of beach. With no other living being in sight save for a few Crawlers skuttling along the waters edge, he took the opportunity to sheath his sword, and after a quick adjustment to the straps on his forearm that attached his well worn iron shield, took his waterskin from his belt and drank deeply.

Wiping his the sweat from his brow and brushing the bangs from his dark brown hair away from his eyes, he stood with waterskin in hand wondering what his next move should be. He was sent to kill off some pirates, but the only sign of them anywhere was a few dark sails far off on the horizon. He couldn't stand on the beach all day, slowly cooking in his layers of leather and chain, but he could not go back empty handed either. A man didn't last long in the mercenary game if they couldn't keep a reputation.

As Alpheric stood lost in thought, a loud movements from behind him in the jungle snapped him out of his thoughts. Dropping his half full skin to the ground, he whirled around, hand on his hilt. He was in no mood to fight one of the many panthers he had encountered along the way to the beach, or Light forbid one of the insanely strong apes, but perhaps their pelts would be worth something in town.

What he wasn't expecting to come from that jungle hell was a female Orc. Her jade skin the same vibrant color as the sorrounding jungle at her back, her long black hair tied in a braid swining halfway down her back. Alpheric noted her tight fitting leather gear, boots and trousers as well as a short leather tunic that left her arms and her lower stomach exposed; before he his eyes were drawn to the real issue. Drawn before him being supported by both of the Orc's hands, was a rather large and wicked looking battle axe.

Lifting his hand slowly from his sword hilt Alpheric tried to speak calmly and slowly, "Evening miss, I was just passing along there is no need to..." Is all he managed to get out before the Orc charged, bellowing a mighty "Lok'tar" in a husky voice.

Alpheric raised his shield as the Orc swong her axe in a rough over hand blow. Sparks flew as the axe glanced off the iron, and Alpheric twisted his shield arm bringing both himself and the Orc to the side following the axe's strong momentum. Taking this moment as the Orc recoverd from the hard swing, Alpheric drew his own blade and swong wildly out at female, the blade biting across her exposed side.

Hissing in pain the Orc charged forward, and instead of swinging her axe fully she slammed the butt of the weapon hard into the human's chin, sending him reeling onto his back in the hot sand.

Alpheric blinked the away the stars that were threatening to black out his vision looked up, explecting the final blow. Instead the Orc was pacing overhead, waiting for her opponent to stand once more. If it wasn't for the fact that every movement made his head feel like it was going to split in pain, he might have laughed at her Light-forsaken honor. Instead the got up on one knee and spat blood down into the sand. "You are good Orc, but not very smart," he growled. Scooping up sand with the edge of his shield, he rose up swiftly and flung the stinging particles right at her face. Spitting and roaring in rage the Orc swung blindly in the direction, forcing Alpheric to raise his shield and staggering him back.

Eyes red and teary, the Orc circled the human growling and lunging. Alpheric, too danced in a their slow circle of death, battering aside blows and attempting to strike home with his own weapon. Human and Orc clashed then separated, again and again, for what seemed like an eternity for the pair, each gradually slowing as heat, their minor wounds, and the fatigue of extended battle wore them down.

Alpheric's shield arm was numb, the shield itself feeling as if a boulder was strapped to him, and he could feel blood running down his fist where he grasped his sword, if it was his own or the Orc's he did not want to know. He was bracing himself for another assault when from the waters edge their came loud and sinister laugh "Haha, very good, don't cha' think boys?" turning to the source of the noise, he turned to see a Goblin in the red attire of the Bloodsail Pirates standing atop the prow of a rowboat, a rather large looking gun pointed in the humans direction. Flanked on either side by a Troll holding a dagger and a Tauren with a rather large mace, the trio chuckled. The Goblins face turned serious, "You two will make us a fortune at the slave market, now drop yer weapons, or you we will turn you to chum!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hehe, dis one is fiesty mon!" The troll who went by the name of Dirk, or so Alpheric thought he was called according to the Goblins orders, said as he pushed the sturggling Orc down once more onto the seat of the small rowboat. After making his appearance the Goblin, 'Cap'n Jaxxel' wasted no time in putting both Alpheric and his female opponent in shackles. The cuffs were linked together at the wrists, and had a long chain by which both Human and Orc were lead to the waiting rowboat.

Alpheric had dropped his weapons and went peacfully, there was no point in fighting yet when he was exausted he needed to think, but the orc on the other hand had not wanted to go quietly and now had a growing bruise on her cheek to show for it curtesy of the large unnamed Tauren. Snapping out of his thoughts, Alpheric looked up as the boat bumped into its larger and more sinister counterpart. Massive with woods and sails done in blacks and reds, was filled with jeering Bloodsail of all an assortment of races, Human, Goblin, Orc, none were immune to the call of piracy.

The crew of the ship lowered a rope ladder for those in the boat. Pulling out the rather wicked looking blade that was surely his namesake, Dirk pressed the weapons tip to the Orc's back and lead her to the ladder. "Try anything funny mon', and we will see how well you be able to swim in chains ya?" The troll said sneering at her. Fumbling she slowly made it up the ladder, the length of chain between her wrists barely giving her enough room to climb. Alpheric was next to make the climb, the crew on deck and below in the boat both laughing at the sight of the two's labored climb. After what seemed like an eternity, Alpheric finally made it and fell over on the deck, only to be picked up and roughly shoved towards a open door leading below decks. "Show our honored guests to their rooms!" Shouted Captain Jaxxel, behind Alpheric's back.

Pushed and dragged down steps into the dark dank belly of the ship, the captives 'room' turned out to be a small rectangular space with benches on either side of the long walls and pegs bolted to the floor every few feet in which both Alpheric and the Orc's long chains were hooked to, "So this is nothing new to them," Alpheric would think to himself as chained opposite each other both Human and Orc were secured opposite each other then shoved down in the benches. Their job done the pirates left the room slamming the door behind them, leaving them in darkness save for the slants of light coming from the spaces between the wood overhead.

Once the door was shut the Orc wasted no time in sturggling with her bonds. Spitting with rage and cursing in Orcish, she struggles for several minutes before the oppressive heat, cramped dark, and the noise she made was too much for the Human. "That is never going to work you know, you might as well save your strength for now," Alpheric said with a bit of annoyance. The Orc turned her sharp blazing eyes to Alpheric and started shouting at him in her tongue. Sighing in resignation Alpheric leaned back in his seat and focused his attention up at the light drifting in from above, thinking to himself that the female's crystal blue eyes would have been beautiful had their owner not been such a savage...

Alpheric jerked awake, as the door slammed open. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he struggled not to drop the piece of bread and mug of water that was shoved into his hands by a Bloodsail woman with messy hair and a sour face. "That fight must have taken more out of me than I thought," Alpheric thought to himself as he downed half of his water in one gulp. After giving the Orc her food the pirate left as quick as she came without a word, leaving the two alone once more.

Tearing his bread, he ate slowly and looked thoughtfully over at this fellow prisoner. Sniffing the bread, she pushed the food and drink to her side with a huff glaring at the space between them. "You should eat, I know if I look anywhere as bad as you do right now we are both going to need the strength," Alpheric ventured. The Orc simply made a point to deliberatly ignore him and look anywhere but in his direction. Alpheric sighed, "Look like it or not, we are stuck together, and the only way we are going to do ever get out of this is if we save up our energy and figure a way out of this together. Hell, if you can plan as well as you can fight then we could be Captain of the ship before sundown." The Orc gave a grunt that almost sounded like a laugh. "You fought well...for a human" She said in thick accented Common, her voice deep and rough, but surprisingly pleasant to Alpheric's ears.

"Well thank you." Alpheric gave her a small smile, "Well if we are going to work together I cannot call you Orc the whole time, I am Alpheric and you are?" The Orc picked up her bread and looked at it thoughtfully as she said, "I am Doraka."


	3. Chapter 3

Alpheric and Doraka had been at sea for days, or at least they believed they were at sea with a fine mist of spray making its way through the roof of their prison. Their only way of telling time the sunlight that shown through those cracks, and the two meals they recieved every day. The two had said very little to each other in that time, even though Alpheric wanted to plan an eventual escape, there was little they could do on a boat filled with enemies and no weapons. He looked over at his finished bowl of breakfast and picked up the wooden spoon within. "I suppose we could sharpen these, and stick a couple of them, I wouldn't mind doing in the cook before they cut me down," Alpheric said sarcastically. Doraka snorted and said after a moment, "You could not kill me with a sword, how could you kill someone with that?"

Encouraged by her sudden willingness to talk Alpheric pressed on, a tune of dark humor in his voice, "There was this one time I was stuck in the Barrens and had to use a blunt sword I had stolen from a Quilboar to cut my way back to camp, you would be amazed what you can do when you want to live." Doraka looked over at him, the beginnings of a sneer playing on her lips, "And what would an Alliance dog be doing in our land?"

Alpheric blink in surprise. "Alliance dog? Is that why you tried to attack me on the beach? I do not care about the Alliance or the Horde, neither one has been good to its people. I am a mercanary, I go where the gold is, it is as simple as that," Alpheric said with a shrug. "The Horde is family human, and I would die proudly defending it!" Doraka said with some conviction, "Honor and victory, what more could a person ask for?"

"How about a real family, or the ability to live in peace," Alpheric muttered darkly more to himself then to Doraka. He turned uncomfortably from her piercing gaze and let silence creep over them again.

It was later in the day when both prisoners jumped as above deck someone shouted out the sight of land. "Where do you think they are taking us?" Doraka ventured. Alpheric looked her over, this was the first time she had started a conversation on her own, and shrugged, "If I had to guess, the fighting arena in Dire Maul, they can sell us and then make a fortune betting on us. I am sure there are other people they could sell us to, but some of us are far too dangerous to do anything other than fight." To Alpherics surprise he managed to get a small smile out of the Orc, as both returned to silence and listened eagerly to any clues to where they were.

It was some hours later that the ship seemed to be slowing to a halt, and Alpheric looked over to Doraka, "Where ever we are, it does not matter, we need to stick together and whenever we find an opening we will break free and run. Once we get away from them then we can worry about where we are; and how to get home from there." Doraka thought it over and nodded shortly, "It isn't really much of a plan human." Alpheric smiled over at the Orc, "Well I did tell you that I needed help thinking things over."

Doraka opened her mouth to say something, but was cut short as the door flew open, the Goblin Captain Jaxxel standing there, with hands on his hips and a crooked smile. "I hope you two enjoyed our little ride, now you can pay me back by making me lots o' gold hehehe! Get them to their feet! Dirk! Abul!" The same Troll and Tauren from before came over and unlatched their chains from the floor, then lead them as if on a leash back out to the deck of the ship.

The light of the sun was blinding after days in half darkness, and it took all of Alpheric's will not to fall to the wooden floor as he was pushed and shoved this way and that by the crew of the vessel on his way to the rope ladder. He blinked away the pain in his eyes and tried to take in the terrain as he waited for Dirk to go up and over the side of the ship. To the front of the ship, they were anchored at the shores of a lush green forest almost as thick as those in Stranglethorn. To the rear though was a brown land filled with water, pillars of stone thrust up every few hundred feet, reaching high into the sky. So they had crossed the sea, sailed through the now flooded Thousand Needles, right to the shores of Feralas, so the arena of Dire Maul was their destination after all Alpheric thought grimly.

The trip down the ladder was even more heart pounding then the one up, Alpherics legs screaming in protest from their lack of use as he made his way down. Thankfully though, the water was only waist high and after everyone was down Alpheric and Doraka were pushed to the head of their little procession, followed behind by Jaxxel and Dirk, with the Tauren Abul taking up the rear.

They walked quietly in the forest, no doubt the pirates wanting to keep silent as to avoid notice by any Horde or Alliance patrols that might be in the area. Doraka looked around hopefully, but they were being driven deep into the forest, far from any main roads, "But this might be the chance we have been waiting for," Alpheric thought with hope.

Sure enough, the deeper into the wild forest they went, the more dense the trees and other forest life became, making their close procession almost impossible as they had to weave this way and that, if there was ever a time to break free this was the only chance they would get. Giving Doraka an intense stare, he nodded to her and hoped she understood the message. As they rounded the next tree Alpheric struck, turning suddenly as Jaxxel rounded the trunk and swung hard with his booted foot. Thanking the light that they had not stripped him of his chain or hardened boots he felt a sickening crunch as his foot made countact with the Goblins chest, crumpling in a heap as Alpheric turned form the shouts of the other two pirates, "Run!" he roared to Doraka and they both flew deeper in to the forest.

The long chains slapping his legs as he ran, Alpheric tried to steady his ragged breath as the forest flew based him, a blur of greens and browns. There was a decent sized Horde encampment in this part of the woods, if they could only make it to the main road they could possibly make it to freedom, he would worry what the Horde would do with him after he got away from the pirates who were shouting at them from ebind and right at their heels.

Just as it seemed they might be gaining ground on their captors, Doraka gave a shout of surprise as her chain snagged on a large root and dragged pulled her down flat on her face. Alpheric continued to run, his mind in furious conflict as he heard the pirates shouts and a scream of pain from the Orc. Why should he care about her, she had got him into this mess in the first place. They were captured together though and he had tried so hard throughout the voyage to convince her that they needed each other, could he leave her now? He had lived only for himself for all these years, why should he care if one savage Orc got what was coming to her? Those eyes though, he could not see those beautiful fiery eyes being defeated, he couldn't betray himself or her.

Roaring with frustration he stopped dead in his tracks and with a sigh, turned and started walking in the direction he came. As he made his way through the trees he came upon the Orc, the chains now binding her arms behind her, Dirk standing behind her kneeling form, tip of his dagger at her throat. Both looked up at him with eyes wide in astonishment, Dirk recovered though and gave Alpheric a pleasant grin. "I was gonna cut this little thing up, but I suppose I should thank ya for doing in the Cap'n. Ya gave me a nice little promotion," The Troll laughed hard, Alpheric at least grimly pleased that he had finished off one of them in their efforts. Doraka gave a start of surprise at something over Alpheric's shoulder and looked at him in panic. Turning he got one good look at Abul standing behind him before the Tauren swung at him with a giant fist and knocked him out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Alpheric groaned as his senses returned to him, turning his head from the suffocating blanket that someone put on his face. Cracking open his eyes and wincing at the light filtering in from between the leaves high above he discovered that the "blanket" was actually the Tauren Abul's coarse brown fur. Slung over his giant back, the pirate must have started carrying him to their destination after Alpheric had been knocked out. Sensing that the human was up and moving Abul slung Alpheric off his back and unto the ground. Struggling to stay on his feet, and violently fighting the urge not to retch all over the ground, Alpheric took a moment to breath and take in his sorroundings.

Right next to him were Dirk and Doraka. The sneering Troll held Doraka's chained arms cose to him chuckling to himself as Alpheric fought for balance. Doraka fixed him with an intense stare, whether to chastise him for his stupidity or to gauge whether he was well, Alpheric couldn't tell as his eyes wandered over the forest. The trees had thinned out somewhat and as he scanned ahead, the sight of distant stone walls made the hair on his neck stand up. So they had made it to the arena of Dire Maul after all.

Abul put his large hand on Alpheric's back and gave him a small shove, muttering something in his own tongue. Getting the point, he started moving his aching feet in a slow shuffle as their small party once more began to move. It did not take long for the trees to give way to an open path that wound its way to the large and impressive stone buildings. The sight might have been awe inspiring if not for a par of rather large Ogres gaurding the entrance to the inner parts of the vast complex.

Grunting they lifted the giant stone clubs in their hands and looked at the four. "What you want?" one of them shouted in thick attempt at Common. Dirk stepped forward and waves his hands over Alpheric and Doraka, "We are here ta see Crush, dese be new meat for da arena." Looking over the bruised and travel worn pair the Ogres shook their head, but allowed the party to pass on into the inner courtyards.

The complex streched on from all sides, rooms and halls marking the entrances to countless different sections of the ancient stronghold. "This place would be impossible to escape if we got lost, how do the Ogres even manage?" Alpheric thought to himself as they avoided most of the buildings and instead headed to the center, where a round and impressive arena stood proud in the center of the grounds.

Beside the arena, a little away from its main entrance stood a open sand pit where several men at women were busy at work with training dummys. Judging by the excited looks on their faces these weren't the sold "meat" meant to fight for pure sport, but paid prize fighters. Alpheric could hear Doraka spit with disgust as Dirk shouted to a rather large Ogre standing in the middle of all the action, "Crush! Brodda, we got something for ya!" Turning his head to the Troll he nodded and made his way over, at least ten foot tall and nothing but muscle, the Ogre is clad in rather vicious looking leather armor, and even if Alpheric had his good sword and shield with him, the ogre was the type of being he would have thought twice about clashing with.

Crush and Dirk clasped hands in greeting, and then moving away from the Troll he circled both Alpheric slowly. "Hmmm, Dirk...Usually we like our meat fresh before we throw them in with the beasts," the ogre directed to the Troll, his Common surprisingly clear. "But seeing as you and Jaxxel have been giving us such fine playthings over the years, I suppose I could give you the usual rate. Where is that Goblin at by the way?" Dirk motioned his head in Alpheric's direction and made a slashing motion with his finger across his throat. "I got dat promotion I've been wantin mon," he said with a chuckle. The Ogre shrugged "I couldn't stand the little shit anyways, now to business," Crush said looking over to a smaller Ogre standing by crates filled with equiptment. "Gorp, bring me my gold, and get two uniforms for our new meat!"

The training fighters stopped their mock battles as Crush shouted, their gazes following the smaller Ogre as he arrived at Crushes side, handing him a heft bag of coins before moving to Alpheric and Doraka and throwing them garments. Shaking his out, he looked in surprise at the Orc styled loincloth. "If Arena meat wants to have armor, they earn it off the bodies of the slain. I suggest you start changing," Crush said, a whip appearing in his hand from where it had rested on his belt. He darted his eyes to Doraka, she stood proud but her cheeks were a noticable dark green as the fighters from the pit start to whistle and jeer at them. Shrugging Alpheric walked in front of Doraka blocking the fighters sight of her somewhat, and started shedding his own armor. The chain and leather had become more of an annoyance than a comfort, so it was hard for Alpheric to not sigh in releif as cool air brushed his naked skin and he slipped the loincloth up over his hips.

He turned to Doraka once he heard her stopped moving to see her wearing similar garb. The loincloth went well with her hard features and lean muscles, looking every bit the warrior that she was. Thankfully the small Ogre had given her a thick strap of cloth to bind around her breasts to give her some modesty, the grunts of dissapointment from the fighters giving Alpheric a small pleasure. Turning his head to face the Ogre and Troll who had finished exchanging good, he stood with his muscles clenched, ready for what lay ahead.

Crush stood before them, the pirates slipping away and laughing over how they would spend their earnings. "I am Arena Master Crush. I am your Master now meat, and you will fight for me," he cracked his whip to emphasize his point. "If you fight well you will be rewarded with rest and better positions in the games, if you dissapoint...well you don't want to dissapoint me. Do I make myself clear?" Alpheric fought down the bile in his throat as he nodded, "Yes." The whip came down with crack and flashed across the Human's chest, blood welling from the new stinging cut. "Yes what?" Barked Crush, a sneer on his face. "Yes..master," Alpheric said fighting down his rage. "Good, the games are over for the day so you get some rest, lucky you," motioning the small Ogre forward he commanded. "Go show them to their cells Gorp."

Nodding to Arena Master Gorp motioned with his head and gave them a gruff, "Come." The Ogre lead them into the arena's large opening, giving them a brief glimpse of the open sadny ground before leading them to a side door and down steep steps carved into the earth. The air grew colder, and as the way became darker, torches began to light their way. The steps finally lead them into a round hallway, seeming to follow the curve of the arena above. Every few feet, staggering from one side of the hall to the other, were large cells with doors of barred steel. As they were lead down the hall, Alpheric say glimpses of men and women dressed like him and Doraka. Some were grimy and wore haunted looks of defeat, while others had a fire of madness to them and rushed to their bars as they passed, their arms outstreched like claws.

Gorp finally made it to an empty cell and pulled a ring of keys from his belt. Unlocking the door he swung it open for them and gestured for them to enter. "Home sweet home," he said with a throaty chuckle. Giving him a glare the two walked in, Alpheric balling his hands into fists as he heard the metal click behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

The cell was a rough stone square a few feet from wall to wall, with a hardpacked dirt floor. Walking to the wall opposite the barred door Alpheric sat on the ground with a sigh, resting his naked back against the cool stone, his gaze fixed on the flames of the torch attached to the wall opposite their sale. His vision was shadowed every few seconds as a grumbling Doraka paced back and forth, "She never seems to run out of energy," Alpheric thought to himself as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, planning on getting some much needed rest.

A few moments later though he shifted as he felt Doraka settle down next to him, close enough to him that he could feel the warmth of her body. She was silent for a few seconds before she was able to gather herself and ask him, "Why did you come back?". He cracked his eyes and looked over at her, those blue eyes seeming to pierce past his own and bore into his skull for an answer. Unable to hold that gaze he turned his head to look at the fire once more and shrugged. "I told you when we got captured that we would work together to get free," Alpheric said slowly. "I might have done some things I am not proud of in my time, but I cannot go back on my word."

Doraka shifted a bit closer as she worked things out in her head, "And what happened to not caring about the Horde or Alliance hmm?" Alpheric stared at his hands and clenched them, "I don't care about them, you are not the Horde though. You are a strong warrior, but I would not wish this fate on anyone. Even a enemy." He looked over at her with a sarcastic smile, and was surprised when she returned his grin, the humor showing a softness that he had not noticed before. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he leaned back again, "I must be more tired then I thought, thinking like that about an Orc," Alpheric thought to himself. He was almost on the verge of sleep when her felt her strong hand wrap over and squeese his own before she whispered, "Thank you." Lost for words he simply nodded, and sleep was that much harder for him to find...

He woke with a start the next day with the rattling of metal, Gorp was walking up and down the cells tossing food and water to the slaves. Rubbing sleep from his eyes he looked down to see Doraka still sleeping, her head was leaning on his shoulder. Looking down at her he shoke her shoulder gently till she woke, looking up and blushing furiously at her position. Giving her a moment to compose herself he grunted "Food", and walked his way to the bars.

Leaning with his arms out and crossed over the bars, and looked at the Ogre defiantly as he shoved two small bowls and a waterskin at Alpheric. "Games today, you and pretty Orc will be eaten today I think," Gorp said with some glee as he moved further down the hall. Grunting Alpheric took the food and water over to Doraka and sat in front of her with his legs crossed, bowl resting in his lap. "Well at least it is better than just bread," He said to Doraka as he swirled the mystery stew in the bowl. Her brows arched, she watched and then let out a small laugh as he drank deep from the bowl and grimaced, "I take that back!" He said chuckling with her, the sound of joy, even at his own expense, lifting his spirit.

Not long after they had finished their food though, they began to hear noises from above. Pounding feet, loud speech, and laughter heralding the arrival of the day's crowd. Alpheric and Doraka's faces turned grim. "If we are in this together, we fight together," She said to him. "We need to plan and find a way to stay alive." Alpheric nodded to her, "You are much faster than I am, if it is one creature, I will try to keep their attention so you can try and flank them." Doraka took a drink from their skin and offered it to him. "And if there are many?" She asked. He drank deeply and wiped his mouth before answering, "Then we try to say back to back and don't allow anything to get between us. And we pray to the Light and your ancestors that we make it through the day."

They waited in their cells for hours, pacing and streching their muscles, as Gorp came down again and again. Sometimes he did not come down though, but the sounds of combat could still be heard. "Must be the paid fighters," Alpheric muttered to Doraka. Finally though their turn came at last. Opening the cell door Gorp grunted for them to move it, and lead them up the stairs. At the top, they walked into the sunlight and blinked away the dazzling pain. The large doors leading to the pit of the arena were shut at the moment, blocking the sight of the crowd and muffling their cheers. Several Ogres were in this makeshift staging area, two of which came up to Alpheric and Doraka shoving weapons into their hands. Two armed and rather large Ogres at the doors making it clear what would happen should they try to use the weapons for anything other than the games.

Looking down at the sword he was handed, he turned it this way and that. The metal seemed sound, and the edge sharp, but it was rather large, better suited for a two handed grip, something that Alpheric did not prefer. Looking over at Doraka he noted a short hafted axe in each of her hands. She looked just as unhappy about her weapons, but schooled her face and brought forth the look of the fierce warrior he knew so well.

The two were ushered towards the doors and after a moment they were swung wide open, a wave a shouts and jeers hitting them as the crowd of hundreds looked down at them. Crush was shouting over the crowd, his voice having to be enhanced by some spell as they walked slowly out into the sand. "Ladies and Gentlemen, for your entertainment we give you new meat! Fierce warriors from both the Horde and Alliance, will these two warriors sand a chance against an old crowd favorite? I give you Blackscale!" Crush gestured grandly, and on the opposite side of the arena, a large gate raised up high and a black horror dashed forth into the sand.

Blackscale lived up to his name, a large and towering Saurok with glistening black scales, Alpheric was able to see his fiery yellow eyes before the creature dove in the air and pounced right at him. Raising his sword horizontally and resting the flat of the blade agaisnt his opposite palm, he was able to stop the creatures gasping claws from gasping him, but the force of his spring left them both rolling in a choking cloud of sand. As both man and beast rose from the ground, Doraka came running from behind the lizard man a battle cry on her lips.

Her axes came down, managing to bite her axe deep into the Saurok's shoulder before he turned spitting with rage and pain, his tail lashing out and hitting her in the midsection with a hard thump, doubling her over. Blackscale turned to the orc, his forked tongue flicking out in excitement as it readied to pounce on his prey. Alpheric shouted at the beast and swung his sword wide. The Saurok dodged the blow by inches and swung his clawed hand at the human, growling with joy as bood splattered on the ground, a deep gash over Alpheric's stomach exciting the watching crowd into a frenzy. Roaring in pain and rage Alpheric swong his sword hand at Blackscale punching the beast in the muzzle with his hilt. The Saurok blinked in more surprise than pain, but the human would not let the lizard have time to bounce back and began swinging wildly, putting all his power and speed into the blows.

Blackscale was so caught up in avoiding the humans blurring blade, that he did not notice the Orc had recovered, the crowd drowning out the sound of the swirling axe as she tossed one of her weapons, the axe blade finding its mark and sinking deep into the Sauroks upper leg. Screaming with pain Blackscale fell to one knee and the crowd went silent when, wasting no time, Alpheric swung his sword in a mighty blow and nearly took of the lizard man's head with one blow. Falling to the ground and retching from the exertion Alpheric looked from his knees as the body of Blackscale fell, his dark blood flowing out and being drank up by the sand. The crowd went up in a roar, whether in celebration or in hate, Alpheric did not know, his senses numb as Gorp appeared at his side and lead him out the arena and back down into the cells.

The dank cell almost felt like home as he sat hard in the middle of his cell, his breathing and senses slowly turning to normal as he looked over his injuries. His stomach was covered in blood, but the bleeding had slowed and it didn't look as bad as it felt. He turned Doraka, "Are you ok? Any injuries?" He asked. She nodded at him from across the cell, undoing her braid, her hair fell down her back like a wild mane. Kneeling down beside him she reched out, her fingers tracing just above the scratches. "And you ask me if I am ok...You fought well out there Alpheric," She said baring those beautiful eyes on him. He shrugged uncomfortably, his own eyes drawn to her, but at the saem time trying so hard not to get caught up in them. It was just the excitement of battle he told himself.

They sat in silence for some time, her hand resting on above his wounds, her eyes searching his. The noises from above were beginning to die out when he dared to speak "Doraka I..." Was all he managed to get out as she leaned in with a fierce growl losing self control and pressing her lips to his hard. "Just like a Orc to take what they want without asking," He thought to himself the laugh in his throat dying as the pain in his stomach burn as she pulled him closer. That burn was soon replaced with a new fire though, as their hands wandered over eachother. Her loincloth and his soon finding themselves on the opposite side of the room as their owners as they continued to explore each other. Whether this attraction was always there, or it was just the thrill of the fight, Alpheric would worry about that later, as Doraka pulled him down and ontop of her and wrapped her legs around him...


	6. Chapter 6

The crowd was roaring at a fever pitch. It had been three days since their fight with Blackscale, and Alpheric was once more standing before the gates of the arena standing alongside Doraka as they waited whatever new horrors the Ogres had managed to find. He looked over to the Orc and his mind drifted away from the crowd. Any doubts about her feelings towards him had tied the night after the two of them had lain together, their sweaty bodies a tangle of limbs, as the night after that, and last night, had ended in similar notes. He was noticing even more of her then he ever had, her eyes had him since the first, but now he noted the feminine curve of her hips, she soft swell of her lips against his...

He was pulled from his thoughts as he was pushed forward by Gorp and the gates began to open. This game was different from the last, Gorp said they were expecting a large "shipment" of new meat so Crush had something special planned for today. So it was that over half of the cells were emptied, including Alpheric and Doraka, and brought into the staging area. The slaves had gone in, two sometimes three at a time, and the doors firmly closed before the others could see. Whatever was on the other side, seemed to like to take its time though as one by one, prolonged screams could be heard over the roar of the crowd.

The numbers had dwindled down till only him and Doraka remained, but the Light had given them a tiny blessing. Out of all the weapons Alpheric was given a short sword and a solid enough wooden shield. Doraka as well had been given a large axe and he could see the joy in her eyes, she had kept her hair down today, her wild mane of hair giving her an even more fierce look. She came beside him as the door opened and gave his hand a quick squeese before they marched out together.

Whatever he was expecting, Alpheric's imagination could not conjur the scene before him. The pit was soaked red with blood, pieces of bodies and organs scattered from one end of the arena to the other, and in the center of the carnage stood a huge undead Abomination. Crush had long since stopped commentating and sat up in the balchony with other high ranking Ogres getting ready to enjoy the show.

The giant corpse, stitched together from the bodies of dozens it seemed, turned his head slowly to gaze at the newcomers in his ring. "You play with Ripper?" He asked Alpheric and Doraka almost kindly as he worked his way to them. The two beagn to slowly circle the pit around the monster, sizing him up. In one hand the undead held a rather large cleaver, the other arm ended in a stump, the hand replaced by a sharp hook, on which was still hanging part of the intestines of an unlucky slave.

Ripper's body was marked with dozens of deep gashes and had several arrows sticking out of the decaying flesh making him look like a rather fat porcupine. These wounds had no effect on the undead, and it would take more than cuts to bring this thing down. "Any ideas?" Doraka shot to him as Ripper laughed with joy at the game of chase and edged closer. "Aye, you see those gashes on his legs? We have to keep working on them until we can cut one out from under him. The only way we are going to kill this thing is if we can get to his head," Alpheric said, raising his shield and readying for the attack.

Charging forward with a yell, Alpheric hoped to surprise the dimwitted undead and swong at Rippers leg, chunks of dead flesh and black blood flying with the sword as it arched in the air. "Play time!" Ripper said with excitement, his hooked hand swinging low and catching the rim of Alpheric's shield. With a cheer of the crowd the undead flung Alpheric like a toy with his hooked hand and sent him flying, crashing to the dirt and rolling several times before coming to a halt. Doraka wanted to scream out, but she knew she had to stay out of the undead's sight if they were going to have a chance bringing him down.

Alpheric managed to get to his knees as the giant undead started waddling towards him again. Spitting blood onto the ground he lifted his shield and readied for the Ripper's next attack. He did not care if he died, but he was going to make sure Doraka made it out of this. Ripper gave an excited roar and swong his cleaver right at Alpherics shield, numbing his entire arm with the force of the blow. The crowd gave gasp and both Ripper and Alpheric stared in surprise as they looked down at the shield. The cleaver had burst through the tough wood and was wedged in deep, the blade resting against Alpheric's naked arm. "Give it back!" Ripper shouted annoyed, and begun to tug at the cleaver, shaking Alpheric's whole body.

As Human and Undead wrestled over their respective weapons, Doraka sprang into action. Her axe singing as it swong through the air she brough its blade over a gash in Rippers, knee, once twice, and then the leg was gone, dead blood dripping like black jelly onto the sand. Howling in surprise the undead fell over onto Alpheric, and it was all the human could do to be crushed by the weight. Having a moment of inspiration, he grabbed one of the many arrows that was sticking from Rippers, body and breaking the head from shaft, slipped it into his loincloth, the Abomination's huge body shielding him from onlookers. Alpheric felt Ripper grow still and then a green hand was reaching for him and him out of the crushing dead flesh.

Alpheric coughed in breaths of fresh air and looked over at Ripper, large axe planted in his skull, eyes crossed in death looking at the weapon in interest. Helping Alpheric to his feet Doraka and him looked on at the silent crowd, even Crush was slack jawed. They walked to the gate and were making their way down to the cells when the crowd finally started buzzing with chatter once more.

The Human and Orc sat down on the dirt floor back to back exausted. The human reached behind him squeesing Doraka's hand in his, and waited till he heard Gorp go up above ground before he whispered to her, "I have found our way out." Doraka's body tensed agaisnt his and she gripped his hand painfully. "How?" She asked nearly breathless. Alpheric pulled the arrowhead from his loincloth, and handed it to Doraka. The thing was long and skinny, an arrow better suited for piercing armor then slicing flesh but it would serve well enough. "Tonight we are free once more," Alpheric stated with certainty.

And so they waited, the crowds slowly died out and all that could be heard in the cells was the crackle of the torches flames and a small whimper from one of the slaves. Gorp came to give them their meals, and Alpheric waited a few minutes before shouting, "Help! Help! Gorp, something is wrong!" The Ogre came huffing down to their cell where he saw Doraka laying in the middle of the floor motionless, "No no, the boss won't like this, he had plans for you two. You hummie, stand out of the way!" Unlocking the door the Ogre came inside the cell and kneeled down over the Orc, who turned to him and asked, "Are all orcs as dumb as you?" Gorp looked confused and then terrified as Alpheric jumped on his back and drove the arrowhead deep into the Ogres thick neck. Hot blood spraying over the humans hand as he stabbed Gorp over and over again.

As the Ogre fell dying unto the floor, blood gurgling from his mouth the pair quickly snatched the keys from his belt and ran out of the cell. Alpheric yelled to the hall in Common while Doraka did the same in Orcish, "We are breaking free tonight, this is our only chance, come with us!". So they swiftly ran down the hall unlocking each cell till the hall was crowded with slaves. Together Doraka and Alpheric lead them up the stairs, quietly peeking out the door to see no one around. They quickly darted to a door opposite the one that lead to the cells and unlocked it, the weapon room!

Tossing weapons to outstreched hands, Alpheric armed himself and Doraka with the remaining swords and a dagger each then as a group the slaves made their way to the open courtyard. Trying to keep the group silent they almost made it to the main gate before one of the more wild slaves noticed a figure walking amoung the sone buildings, Crush! Before Alpheric could intervene, the slave and many others ran screaming at the arena master. Having no weapon the imposing Ogre was cut down to bits by the half made slaves, but their noise had attrached attention, shouts of Ogre gaurds responding to the commotion started getting closer. Alpheric grabbed Doraka's arm and ran with her "We have to get out of here now before it is too late!" he huffed as they sprinted to the main gate.

Doraka had to fight down despair as she and Alpheric could hear the clash of steel and screams behind them. Making it to the entrance of the Dire Maul, they found the two Ogres that stood guard the day they came in. One was passed out drunk a half empty keg at his feet, the other was getting unsteadily to his feet to see what the commotion was. Alpheric and Doraka decend on the two as silent as death. Alpheric dropping down and slitting the sleeping Ogre's neck before he could even open his eyes, Doraka dancing around the tipsy Ogre's wild blow and stabbing deep into his heart from the side.

Leaving the two Ogres behind in the dark, the pair ran down the main road together, ears open always for any sound of pursuit. Coming to a fork in the road they turned East, "Camp Mojache is this way, if we can make it there we will be safe!" Doraka said as loud as she dared and they set out silently, pushing their legs to the limit. It seemed like they had been running for hours when they finally saw torchlight in the distance. They gave all their energy to the final sprint and when Tauren guards from the camp yelled for them to halt at the settlements gates they threw down their weapons and fell to their knees in joy.

The next hour or so was a blur for Alpheric, the Taurens had listen to Doraka's story in rushed Orcish, and then the peaceful people of the camp allowed them in, if a bit wary on Alpheric's part. They lead him into a warm lodge with some food and locked him into a room until Doraka could better explain her story to the camps leaders. Alpheric was sitting on the soft floor rug cradling his drink in his hands when the door quietly opened and Doraka slipped in. A bundle of cloth in her hand. "The Tauren have heard or story, and they will give us food and rest for a few days then help us on our way, they even gave us something new to wear," Doraka was saying as she sat the bundle nearby and settled in next to Alpheric, leaning against him. Alpheric cocked his brow and asked sarcastically, "They will help the savage human?" Doraka leaned in and pressed her lips to his, "Especially this human, or they will hear from me."

They rested their heads against eachother and enjoyed the peacful quiet for a moment. "We made it... Now what do we do?" Doraka asked with some hesitation, worried about there they went from here. Alpheric took her hand in his and said, "I was hired to kill some Bloodsail weeks ago, when this beautiful but frustrating Orc interrupted me." He laughed as she growled and bumped against him and continued, "And I plan to make good on that contract, especially two certain pirates and I could use the help of a certain Orc if she will come with me." He looked into those haunting eyes of hers and smiled "But that is for tomorrow, right now it is just us."

The End


End file.
